Clumsy Smurf (Empath stories)
"It's not easy smurfing your life with two left feet!" Kermit De Fogg "Clumsy" Smurf (later Graceful) is a Smurf character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. History Clumsy is born the son of Gomer and Daisy Smurf, and the brother of Dimwitty. At around 50 years of age, Clumsy lost both of his parents to an unknown disease and was raised mostly by Culliford, who became Papa Smurf. The rest of his history, at least in the present point of the series, is identical to that of his cartoon show counterpart until around Seasons 5 and 6. About five years after Empath and Smurfette had married, Clumsy met his counterpart Gooseberry from Smurfette and married her, producing a son who fell in love with Brainy and Librarian's daughter. Personality As his name suggests, he is the village's resident klutz who's always causing accidents while he tries to do what he's told or to stay out of harm's way. He also isn't very intelligent (though his brother Dimwitty is even less intelligent than he is), but he will always try to do the right thing. He is very friendly, although he can easily get upset and have his feelings hurt. He is usually seen with Brainy Smurf, whom he considers a friend despite that Brainy can't stand always being around him. Empath is one of the few Smurfs who doesn't mind Clumsy being what he is, even if sometimes Empath falls victim to his fellow Smurf's ineptitude. As with his cartoon show counterpart, Clumsy is friends with Pansy the Pussywillow Pixie and was notably seen with her at Empath and Smurfette's wedding. In his interview with Reporter, Clumsy reveals that the personality he exhibits similar to his cartoon show counterpart is actually used to hide the fact that he is very shy and insecure about himself; his actual personality is more like his [[The Smurfs (film series)|2011 Smurfs movie]] counterpart. He refers to his cartoon show personality voice as being "the Gomer voice", which he adopted from his father Gomer Smurf. When Clumsy ultimately revealed his true self, he ceased speaking in "the Gomer voice" altogether and learned not to be so timid about expressing himself. Like all the Smurfs in his village, Clumsy is for the most part heterosexual. Although he felt some sort of attraction toward his friend Brainy and had even confessed it, it was never reciprocated, and Papa Smurf told Clumsy that it was for the best, as only males and females are meant to be united together in marriage. Sometime after his return from the Smurfs' time-traveling adventures in The Lost Year, Clumsy was surprised to hear from Empath that his Mirror Universe counterpart actually has a dating relationship with its Brainy. Despite this, Clumsy never really enjoyed having intimate relations beyond kissing with anyone, preferring only to be with a female for the company. During The Lost Year, Clumsy was one of six Smurfs who actually witnessed the resurrection of Jesus Christ. Later in life, when Clumsy became a Christian, he would experience such a change in his life from being "born again" that he officially changed his name to Graceful. Relationships * Empath is considered a friend, although Clumsy finds it particularly hard to associate himself with Empath because of his abilities. * Papa Smurf is his adoptive father who treats him like one of his sons. * Smurfette is his love interest, whom he never fails in trying to show any interest or concern for her. However, despite having experienced the "Smurfette dream", Clumsy has not shown any interest in wanting to have any intimacy with her besides just kissing her. * Brainy is considered his best friend that he will usually stick by no matter what. * Hefty is considered a friend, since Clumsy is perhaps the only Smurf that Hefty will not even try to intimidate. In fact, Hefty will usually defend Clumsy against anyone who called him "stupid". * Tapper is considered a friend since he doesn't judge Clumsy for his ineptitude or lack of intelligence. During the events of "Clumsy Luck", he thought that banishing Clumsy inside his own house based on the superstition of breaking a mirror giving the person seven years of bad luck was ridiculous. * Duncan McSmurf is also a friend of Clumsy, who like Hefty will defend him against anyone who calls him "stupid". * Grouchy doesn't particularly like being around Clumsy. * Princess Savina is the first known human female that Clumsy had a crush on, having been kissed by her when they first met. * Pansy is considered a friend and a potential love interest, at least until he met his future wife Gooseberry. * Gooseberry is his wife whom he loves dearly, although he prefers being with Gooseberry more for the company than for the intimacy. * Goofy is the son he had through his future wife Gooseberry. Role Clumsy serves mostly as a gag character, with his clumsiness and low intelligence level being emphasized in the stories he appears in. Clothing And Appearance Clumsy wears a standard white Smurf hat and pants, with the Smurf hat drooping down over his eyes to cover his forehead. His physique as a Smurf is usually slim, sometimes coming close to being bony. Voice Actor His desired voice actor (at least for "the Gomer voice") would by Jack McBrayer, who voiced the character Fix-It Felix Jr. in Disney's 2012 movie Wreck-It Ralph. Trivia * His designated character song is "I'll Tumble 4 Ya" by Culture Club. * His birth name Kermit is based on Kermit the Frog from Sesame Street and The Muppets. See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Clumsy Category:Christians Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Gag characters Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Clumsy characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Low intelligence characters Category:Sensitive characters Category:Nature worshipers Category:Fathers Category:Clumsy's family members Category:Multiple media universe imports